


Horror Filled Movie Night

by Star_Shine_Ocean



Series: Come a Knocking [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Depreciating thoughts?, Fear, Gen, How Do I Tag, Lamp - Freeform, Movie Night, Panic Attacks, Romantic or platonic, horror movies, uh, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Shine_Ocean/pseuds/Star_Shine_Ocean
Summary: It started with three chipper knocks to his door, and then the words, “Hey Virgil, buddy, you in there?”





	Horror Filled Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fanfic on the Sides so please please please let me know what you think! Helpful critiques are welcomed! Also big shoutout to @dorky.prince on instagram for helping me through my writer's block! My true prince right there my dudes

          It started with three chipper knocks to his door, and then the words, “Hey Virgil, buddy, you in there?”

         “Yeah, Patton,” calls the darker trait slowly rising from his bed. He opens the door to greet the smiling figure, “What do you want?”

         “Well Roman, Logan and I decided we all needed to have a movie night and would love if you could come join us.”

         “Thanks, but-” he says, already thinking of a way not to impose on their night.

         “Wait! Before you say no I made you your favorite kind of cookies and I’d hate for you not to get any.”

         Virgil stops, if Patton made him his favorite cookies then it must mean he really wants him to go, and Patton had always been really nice to Virgil even if he hadn’t really deserved it. Maybe he should go just this once, they all had been making more of an effort after learning his name.

          “Fine,” Virgil relents, “But only because of the cookies.”

         “Of course kiddo,” Patton says, not fooled at all by the tough guy act.

         The emotional trait leads their trek down the stairs and into the common room, filling the short journey with stories of movie nights’ prior that Anxiety had usually decided not to join in on.

         The first thing Virgil does when entering the room is snatch up three of Patton’s cookies from the coffee table, knowing he won’t want to move to get more later, then he claims the edge seat on the couch. He pulls his knees up to his chest and munches on his cookies, ignoring the blush that dust his cheeks as Patton shoots him happy looks from his place in front of the TV.

         “So,” Virgil ventures, “what torture has Princey picked for us tonight?”

         “Roman has requested that we watch horror movies tonight,” Logan says suddenly appearing from the kitchen with two mugs in his hands, one for himself and the other clearly for morality based on the logo on the side.

         “Horror movies?” Virgil feels the color drain from his face as he bites his lip.

         “Yes,” Logan says watching him closely, “is that okay?”

         “Yes!” He snaps, then swipes the hair out of his eyes, “I just don’t know if you all can handle it.”

         “Oh don’t worry about us kiddo!” Patton calls up from by the TV, “We came prepared.” The anxious trait turns towards Morality as he talks, ignoring Logan’s narrowing gaze.

         As Morality jumps up from his place on the floor, he grabs a soft looking stuffed animal off the recliner and plops down right beside Virgil with a big grin.

         “So where is Princ-” starts Virgil as the loud trait burst into the room with two mugs in his hands.

         “Never fear,” he calls in his booming voice, “Your prince is here.”

         Virgil rolls his eyes as the prince hands him a cup of what is hopefully hot chocolate and claims a seat beside Patton leaving Logan the spot on the other end of the large couch. The darker trait fights back a wince when he realizes he is slightly grateful at the space put between him and the more observant trait.

         “So,” Virgil ventures, “Any particular reason you chose horror movies Princey? I know you detest them more than you detest me.”

         Roman shoots him a look, but chooses not to mention his comment, “I was hoping you would enjoy it Doom and Gloom, so maybe in the future you would join us more.”

         “Oh…” he breathes softly, feeling Patton squeeze his arm lightly.

         “Shall we start the movie then?” Questions the regal figure ignoring the slight uncertainty in his voice.

         After a chorus of yeses from the other sides Roman pushes play and Virgil silently hopes he doesn’t ruin tonight.

         It only takes one movie for Virgil to realize he’s not going to make it through another. His hands were desperately hidden in his hoodie, hopefully hiding their shaking, his heart was beating widely, and he was sure he wasn’t going to be able to sleep tonight. He knew it was impractical, that nothing in the movie was real, but every small terror he had blocked out of his mind was making reappearances. Even Logan and Roman’s argument over which movie to watch next wasn’t enough of a distraction. He needed to get away, before he ruined everything.

**************

          Patton let out a squawk of surprise as suddenly Virgil lurched up off the couch.

         “Virgil?” asked the concerned side as he fixed his glasses that were knocked askew by the sudden movement.

         He flinched as all eyes turned to him, “Be back,” he muttered before practically bolting for the safety of his room.

         Virgil knew that they’d probably come to look for him soon, if they cared enough to, but he could deal with that if he just had a few minutes away to calm down and collect himself. As soon as he reached his room he slammed the door and dived into his bed, hiding under the blankets.

         Focusing on keeping his breathing even, the anxious trait pulled the blanket back from his head to find five things he could see, then stopped dead. His room was dark, shadows everywhere, anything could be hidden in the corners of his room. His breath hitched and he let out a sob covering his head again.

         There was no way he’d be able to return in a timely manner now, the others would think he hated them, and he would _swear_ that something was outside of his shield of blankets just waiting for him to let his guard down. He was trapped and the other sides were going to think he hated them. He was going to die here with them thinking the worst and he didn’t want that. Another sob tore through his throat and started shaking in terror. He could hear something beating on his walls, trying to invade his space, trying to get to him, trying to-

         His panicked thoughts are interrupted as his blankets are ripped away from him and he lets out a scream, blindly shoving against whatever was attacking him. He felt the thump of his back against the wall behind him as he frantically tried to get away, only to no avail.

         There was someone-thing grabbing his arms just as he started thrashing, he was just trying to get away, why couldn’t he get away? He could vaguely here something yelling at him, begging him to stop, but he knew it was a trick. It would kill him when he stopped.

         Another screamed ripped its way out of his throat as he felt something touch his face. He forced his eyes open, desperate to try and find some weakness in the beast above him, and simply froze. Across from him was Logan, not a monster, just Logan.

         “L-Lo?” He rasps out, between gasps.

         “Yes Virgil, it’s me, we got you. Are you going to continue thrashing if Patton and Roman let go of your arms?”

         Virgil shakes his head and pulls himself into a hug as soon as his arms are released, grateful for the comfort.

         “Now Virgil please look at me. Yes, good just like that.” The logical trait says as Virgil stares at him, “Okay now breath in just like this. In for four, now hold for seven, and out for eight. Good, now again.”

         Logan ends up taking Virgil through several rounds of the breathing before the shaking trait can finally calm down.

         “Oh kiddo,” says Patton fidgeting with the cardigan sleeves around his neck, obviously wanting to hug Anxiety “What’s got you so worked up? And is it okay if I hug you cause I am just itchin’ to.”

         Virgil nods and relaxes into Patton’s arms as he carefully hugs him, “It-it’s nothing,” lies the emo trait who tightened his hold on the other trait, “I’m fine now.”

         “Falsehood.” States Logan, still staring at Virgil.

         “Virgil,” starts Roman, concern evident in his eyes, “If anything we, I, did upset you let us know so we can improve it.”

         “No! It wasn’t you guys and I’m sorry I ru-ruined movie night and-”

         “Virgil breath,” commands Logan, cutting off the rambling man. Patton starts rubbing small circles into his back, hoping to help Virgil calm down.

         “Sorry…” He mumbles looking down at the arms around him.

         “No,” Logan says with a sigh, “It is I who should be sorry.” Virgil’s head snaps up at the logical traits confession, “You see, I noticed you seemed uncomfortable about the movies we were going to be watching, but instead of pursuing the issue I chalked your actions up to suddenly being included by us. I should have known you didn’t like horror movies.”

“I’m sorry too Virgil,” says Roman looking away sheepishly, “I assumed you liked horror movies instead of just asking what you wanted to watch. I wanted to surprise you but I never should have let my own assumptions ruin the evening.”

         “Guys-” starts Virgil before being interrupted, again, but this time by Patton.

         “And I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t tell us you were upset kiddo! We are here for you now, like we should have been before. I’m sorry.”

         Virgil quickly rubs at his eyes, hoping to hide the new tears forming, “None of you knew that I’d react so badly. I just didn’t want to seem ungrateful for tonight.”

         “Well,” Logan says smirking slightly, “Tonight was honestly, in a roundabout way, a success. Our main objective was to spend more time with you, which we did, and we also learned you do not like horror movies.”

         “Oh!” Cries out Patton, causing Virgil to flinch, “Sorry! I just got excited,” the fatherly trait says, grinning sheepishly.

         “It’s okay Patton, my nerves are just more frayed then normal,” Virgil reassures quickly.

         Patton smiles and carefully pulls away, still keeping his hand on Virgil’s arm before turning to address the other sides again, “What if we continue our movie night, but” he adds quickly feeling Virgil stiffen, “This time we watch something more calming like Inside Out!”

         “That sounds like a marvelous idea!” Roman says while wrapping his arm around Patton’s shoulders.

         “A lighter movie may help ease your nerves,” Logan comments glancing at Virgil.

         “I wouldn’t be opposed to it,” says the darker trait as a blush slowly creeps onto his cheeks, “I don’t really wanna be alone right now if that’s okay?”

         “Of course it is!” Patton says as he engulfs Virgil in a full hug, dragging Roman with him.

         After they manage to untangle themselves, with a lot of help from Logan who was definitely not giggling at the sight, the group returns to the common room to continue watching movies. And, if at some point, an anxious side happened to fall asleep while surrounded by the others, nobody would tell, but you may find the pictures in Patton’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this! If so send me prompts @AnaLogicilly on Tumblr or just comment something on here!


End file.
